


Non hai fatto mai promesse (ma le hai mantenute tutte)

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Series: Marlena portami a casa [9]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Infidelity, Lorenzo and Giuliano are so co-dependent it’s not even funny but what’s new, M/M, Sibling Incest, What happened in Barcelona did not stay in Barcelona
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: Nei tuoi occhi c'è il cielo più grande che io abbia visto maiE le tue braccia uno spazio perfetto in cui ci tornerei per sempreIn cui ci resterei per sempreE di tutta questa vita io non butterei via nienteIn cui a Lorenzo serve del tempo per capire di non essere composto solo da due metà e Clarice lo accompagna lungo la via.





	1. Mi hai dato tutto (ma niente avevi)

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo di shot e capitoli vengono da [Ragazza Paradiso](%E2%80%9D) di Ermal Meta.  
>  _Questa cosa doveva essere molto più breve_ , sottotitolo di: story of my life.  
> Gli avvenimenti di questo capitolo si svolgono tra marzo e novembre 2006.

Lorenzo si è lasciato distrarre. Sembra essersi dimenticato che a Roma non c’è solo Francesco, che non ci sono solo quelle lentiggini che ha sulle spalle e su cui Lorenzo e Giuliano perderebbero le ore. A Roma c’è anche Carlo, quello zio che per lui è stato più un cugino e un compagno di giochi e che Lorenzo ha scoperto di non potersi tenere stretto nonostante gli volesse un bene dell’anima: sua madre Maddalena se l’è ripreso quando nonno Cosimo è morto, e Lorenzo da allora si è ripromesso che non avrebbe mai più permesso a nessuno di portargli via un pezzo di famiglia – Giuliano, seppur bambino, ha capito quanto abbia sofferto nel perdere Carlo, e gli ha giurato che lui invece non se ne andrà mai. L’ha detto quando è morto il nonno, quando Carlo è dovuto andarsene, l’ha ribadito anche quando la nonna ha chiuso gli occhi per sempre. Lo ripete ogni volta che vede Lorenzo vacillare, e Lorenzo gli crede: Giuliano è l’unica persona nella sua vita che non sparirà mai, che non deve sparire.

Però Carlo adesso è vicino, ad appena una corsa d’autobus e qualche minuto a piedi dall’appartamento universitario di Francesco, e a Lorenzo manca parlargli. La sua calma e la sua fede incrollabile chetano persino i demoni che ogni tanto Lorenzo sente appesantirgli la spalla e sussurrargli cose che non dovrebbe mai nemmeno pensare: gli parlano di fughe in città lontane dove nessuno lo conosce e non si aspetta nulla da lui, posti stranieri in cui vivere una vita forse più modesta e addirittura sbagliata ma che si è scelto da solo.

Sono bisbigli scuri che gli ronzano spesso in testa da che ha conosciuto Francesco, dalla sera in cui Giuliano è tornato a casa ubriaco e loro due hanno chiuso la porta a chiave e suo fratello gli ha detto con l’alito che puzzava di alcol di stare attento a non far male al suo amico. Lorenzo gli ha promesso che non l’avrebbe fatto, e adesso si trova così, che alcune notti poggia la testa sul cuscino e sogna una vita e una casa, e in quella casa un letto su cui lui, Giuliano e Francesco possono stendersi e fare l’amore senza il terrore di venire scoperti.

Perché c’è sempre la paura di venire scoperti, anche da Francesco stesso.

Secondo Giuliano, Francesco non punterebbe alcun dito contro di loro – forse arriverebbe persino a _capire_ – eppure stavolta Lorenzo non se la sente di rischiare, non vuole osare: c’è in ballo la felicità di Giuliano, e Lorenzo non vuole metterla in pericolo per il capriccio egoista di non nascondersi.

Fa già tante cose in segreto – sgattaiolare a casa di Lucrezia quando i suoi non ci sono, sbirciare i registri dell’ufficio di suo padre perché certi conti non gli tornano, fumare erba con Angelo e Sandro e parlare di Dio e di donne invece che studiare – può andare avanti a fare anche questo.

La tentazione si fa progressivamente più forte, però. Con ogni volta che vede Francesco, che la confidenza tra loro aumenta, diventa più arduo tenere a mente che non deve baciare Giuliano davanti a lui che non sa, che non può accostarsi all’orecchio di Francesco e dirgli quanto vorrebbe guardarlo prendere Giuliano e intanto morderlo su quella spalla tatuata di cui – per quanto Francesco si rifiuti di spiegarlo – Lorenzo pensa di aver intuito almeno una parte del significato.

A volte quando è con Francesco, Lorenzo non si riconosce. Si sente diverso, quasi come se un estraneo stesse vestendo la sua pelle o se lui indossasse quella di qualcun altro. E però è una pelle che a Lorenzo piace, gli piace anche troppo, e ricordare come levarsela di dosso comincia a essere faticoso. Per questo ha anche _bisogno_ di parlare un po’ con Carlo. Per ricordarsi qual è la strada che deve percorrere nella vita, quella che è giusto intraprenda perché ha degli obblighi verso la famiglia che tanto ama.

E Carlo è sempre felice di vederlo, sempre benevolo con il suo passo lento e gli abiti sobri, il sorriso timido e gentile di chi ha una parte del pensiero perennemente rivolta a coloro che sono nell’angolo e si angustiano senza venire ascoltati. Ma oggi c’è qualcosa di diverso in lui perché non è solo: una ragazza cammina al suo fianco tenendosi al suo braccio e guardando per terra invece che davanti a sé, e Carlo sembra in parte trascinarla e in parte sostenerla. La ragazza ha una bocca morbida che ricorda un bocciolo di rosa e gli occhi color… nocciola? È difficile capirne l’esatta sfumatura perché si ostina a guardare da un’altra parte, apparentemente imbarazzata, a disagio.

Carlo gli spiega che è Clarice, la sorella di Rinaldo, quel caro amico che ha conosciuto in seminario e che è stato ordinato l’anno scorso. Lei porge la mano e – per un vezzo, perché Clarice ha un volto talmente antico e raffinato da ispirargli poesia – Lorenzo si china e avvicina la sua mano liscia alle labbra invece di stringergliela semplicemente. Clarice avvampa e Lorenzo non riesce a fare a meno di ridere con tutta la tenerezza che la sua reazione sbalordita gli scatena.

Diventa una sfida personale farla sorridere, trovare qualcosa, un argomento, una battuta, qualsiasi cosa, che la sciolga e dissipi l’insicurezza dalle sue sopracciglia corrugate. Ma loro due non leggono gli stessi libri, non guardano gli stessi film, e lei va solo raramente alle mostre d’arte, Lorenzo ama la compagnia delle persone e Clarice invece è abituata a trascorrere le sue giornate da sola da che i suoi fratelli se ne sono andati di casa. Una volta passava tutto il tempo con loro, andavano insieme a fare trekking sugli Appennini d’estate e sciavano d’inverno.

Si vede nelle labbra corrucciate che prova nostalgia, sia della loro compagnia che di stare a contatto con la natura, e Lorenzo ha un’idea che potrebbe piacerle.

“Ho uno zio che ha un maneggio poco fuori Roma. Hai mai provato a cavalcare?”

Clarice gli rivolge un sorriso, piccolo, quasi intimo, e tu guarda che meraviglia: quando lei alza gli occhi e permette al sole di colpirli, Lorenzo nota che sono più verdi che marroni, come due giade splendenti che le impreziosiscono la cornice del viso.

“No, ma mi piacerebbe imparare.”

Per il resto del giorno, Lorenzo è troppo distratto da lei e da quello che scoprono di avere in comune per rispondere ai messaggi di Lucrezia che attende felice il suo ritorno a Firenze.

 

*

 

Sua madre non è stata comprensiva come Lorenzo si aspettava. All’aeroporto ha riaccolto lui e Giuliano a braccia conserte e si è ammorbidita solo quando suo fratello le ha schioccato un bacio sulla guancia e poi ha preso Bianca in braccio e l’ha fatta volteggiare mentre in mezzo alle risate lei gli urlava di lasciarla andare.

Lorenzo è rimasto indietro, prolungando finché possibile gli istanti in cui il suo braccio era ancora attorno alle spalle di Francesco, e sua madre si è accorta del suo temporeggiare. L’altro giorno ha stretto le labbra in una riga dritta e severa quando Lorenzo le ha detto che lui e Giuliano sarebbero scesi a Roma nel fine settimana: _“La prossima volta verrò con voi. Voglio conoscere questa Clarice, tuo zio Carlo ne parla molto bene.”_

E Giuliano è impallidito perché anche lui ha colto il vero sottinteso della sua frase: a Lorenzo – perché è solo a Lorenzo che lei si è rivolta con espressione grave – sarà concesso di tornare ancora a Roma solo se la ragione sarà Clarice, perché Francesco non va bene per lui e Clarice invece sì. Sua madre li ha protetti e li ha lasciati fare fino ad ora, ma il periodo in cui l’amicizia tra Francesco e Lorenzo veniva tollerata è ufficialmente terminato.

E a Lorenzo è mancata la terra da sotto i piedi per un momento, ma c’era Giuliano al suo fianco e lui era stato così felice a Barcellona, con la sabbia incollata alle gambe e le mani tra i capelli di Francesco, e Lorenzo non può farglielo perdere. Quindi ha sorriso disinvolto alla madre, ha detto che certo, anche Clarice sarebbe felice di incontrarla, e poi è andato a preparare lo zaino per il weekend senza aggiungere una sillaba. Perché quel che nessuno sa non può far male.

Francesco non rimarrà a Roma per sempre. Tornerà a Firenze, e se fino ad allora solo Giuliano potrà stare con lui a Lorenzo va bene: Clarice è una ragazza incantevole, è meraviglioso vederla schiudersi un petalo diffidente alla volta. Può trovare gioia in questo spettacolo. Per tutto il resto, c’è tempo.

C’è tempo, e intanto Giuliano, Francesco e Lorenzo provano a stare tutti e tre sul letto di Roma che forse cigola un po’ troppo per essere davvero incospicui, ma è da che sono tornati in Italia che non riescono a stare assieme a questo modo, e fa male dover tornare a stare in silenzio e poter al massimo mormorare poche parole all’orecchio, ma Lorenzo ci è abituato, riesce a farlo diventare un gioco per Francesco e Giuliano che devono riuscire a tacere nonostante quel che sta facendo sui loro corpi, le carezze che gli distende sulla pelle sudata.

Se sono cauti possono farlo durare nel tempo, possono andare avanti ancora per un giorno, per due settimane, un mese, un anno. Se sono cauti, se sono accorti, se sono pazienti.

Ma Francesco è possessivo. Francesco è possessivo e qualcosa è cambiato in lui da che sono tornati dalla Spagna, ha le dita che percorrono il torace di Lorenzo con un’insistenza morbosa, le labbra tormentate dai morsi e dai pensieri, e Lorenzo non riesce a decidersi e chiedergli che stia succedendo, non riesce nemmeno a dirgli che no, lì no, non baciarmi qui ché poi non lo posso nascondere. È stata la bocca di Francesco la prima cosa che l’ha fatto cedere due anni fa e ancora non ha imparato a dirle basta, a scostarsene prima che gli imprima stemmi rossi sulla pelle.

È per colpa di questa debolezza che si fa scoprire. Lui e Clarice stanno insieme da nemmeno due settimane e Lorenzo non ha una sciarpa, non ha nulla per nascondere il segno delle labbra di Francesco sul suo collo – Serena, la fidanzata di uno dei coinquilini di Francesco, ha cercato di nasconderglielo con il fondotinta mentre Giuliano si sbellicava dalle risate e Francesco gli offriva una delle sue camicie con il suggerimento di tenere alto il colletto – e Lorenzo fa un movimento incauto, è così spensierato mentre beve il suo cappuccino e le chiede come vada il praticantato allo studio legale che non ci pensa: si gira verso la finestra bassa e larga della caffetteria, convinto di aver visto Francesco e Giulia passare di fianco al marciapiede, e Clarice nota quel livido sul suo collo prima ancora che Giuliano possa tirargli un calcio da sotto il tavolo e frenarlo.

Il viso di Clarice si fa duro e i suoi occhi – quei bellissimi occhi, così emotivi da rendere trasparente la distanza tra il mondo esterno e le sue emozioni – diventano vacui, le pupille larghe.

“Lorenzo, cos’è quello?”

Lorenzo non ha mai incassato pugni, ma pensa che la sensazione non possa essere molto diversa dal colpo allo stomaco che prova in questo momento. Gli manca l’aria e gli viene da vomitare, può solo chiudere gli occhi e prendere un respiro profondo che lo fa tremare fin dentro alla cassa toracica.

Non sa che dirle.

“Mi dispiace.”

Sente il suono strozzato che Giuliano cerca inutilmente di trattenersi in gola, poi suo fratello si alza facendo stridere la sedia contro il pavimento – _“Io vado”_ – e li lascia soli.

Clarice torce il tovagliolo tra le mani, le nocche bianche per la forza con cui sta stringendo il pezzo di stoffa e le dita arrossate.

“Tu la vedi ancora. È per questo che oggi sei venuto di pomeriggio? Stamattina eri ancora da lei?”

Lorenzo non le ha mai nascosto di aver avuto una ragazza a Firenze. Perché farlo? Lui e Clarice sono stati solo amici fino a poco tempo fa. Ma poi Lucrezia l’ha lasciato con un ringhio rabbioso e un’ingiuria non appena Lorenzo ha fatto il nome di Francesco e le ha accennato che sarebbe partito con lui e Giuliano per dieci giorni. Ha pensato di concederle di calmarsi e tornare a farsi perdonare quando fosse rientrato dal viaggio, ma lei non si è più fatta sentire, e forse è meglio così.

“Non è come pensi.”

Questa mattina era ancora nella camera di Francesco, lo teneva stretto tra le gambe mentre Giuliano lo prendeva da dietro rigandogli le spalle con le unghie. Lui e suo fratello hanno cercato di rubare anche l’ultimo impagabile attimo che potevano avere prima di dover tornare a fingere di essere niente più che tre amici, niente più che quello, non pezzi che non riescono a incastrarsi ma che si ostinano a provarci in tutti i modi.

Quel tatuaggio Lorenzo l’ha capito molto più di quanto Francesco creda.

Clarice abbassa lo sguardo per un istante, ma poi lo rialza e – Dio, Dio, no – ha gli occhi lucidi dietro il velo di delusione, e per Lorenzo è come se il Diavolo gli stesse versando piombo fuso nella gola perché è interamente colpa sua se adesso lei sta sforzandosi di non piangere.

“Non ti ho chiesto io di metterci assieme. Mi hai baciato tu. Sei stato tu a dirmi di volere qualcosa più di un’amicizia, non te l’ho proposto io,” gli ricorda con voce monocorde, il taglio sul suo orgoglio offeso che brucia sotto ogni tono a cui impone di rimanere neutro.

Lorenzo cerca di prenderle le mani, di portarle le sue scuse dentro a una carezza, ma Clarice si ritrae e nasconde i pugni stretti in grembo.

“Lo so, e dicevo davvero. Desidero stare con te, vedere cosa ne può nascere. Tu sei speciale, Clarice.”

“Mi avevi detto di averla lasciata. Mi sono fidata di te.”

“Io e Lucrezia ci siamo lasciati, te lo giuro, e mi dispiace se ti ho portata a credere diversamente.”

Clarice lascia trapelare una risata spenta e scettica dalle labbra rosate. “Quindi quello da dove viene? Te l’ha fatto un’altra? Immagino ci siano molte ragazze che non vedono l’ora di avere un’occasione con qualcuno come te.” Si passa le mani sulla fronte, cattura sulle punte delle dita le lacrime prima che osino scenderle lungo le guance. “Che illusa che sono stata. Ho quasi pensato di poter valere più di loro.”

“Non c’è nessun’altra, Clarice. Non potrebbe esserci un’altra, non ora che ho incontrato te.”

E questo almeno è vero. Ora che Lorenzo ha intuito quale rompicapo complesso sia Clarice, le altre ragazze lo annoiano, non riescono a stimolargli il pensiero quanto lei.

Però Clarice non è Francesco e anche se Lorenzo sa – davvero, l’ha capito. Ci sta sbattendo la testa contro dal mercoledì in cui sua madre ha annunciato quel proposito di scendere a Roma – che un giorno fin troppo prossimo dovrà dirgli addio, non è ancora pronto a rinunciare a Francesco. Ci sta lavorando, si sta preparando, ma non adesso. Per favore, non ancora. Clarice, concedimi di baciarlo un’altra volta.

“Vuoi dirmi che sono davvero così poco pratica da non riconoscere il segno di un bacio?” Clarice si morde le guance, assottiglia le labbra. “Abbi il coraggio di ammetterlo che sei tornato da lei. Ho una dignità, rispetta almeno quella se non riesce a importarti d’altro.”

Ma non è così. _Non è così._

È sul punto di dirglielo, di spiegarle che Lucrezia è stata un’opera d’arte da ammirare nella sua interezza, dalla valle liscia tra i seni ai capelli setosi e neri, ma Clarice va interpretata, va studiata un pezzo alla volta, e questo lo mantiene vigile, gli fa percepire quei pochi baci che si fanno via via più intraprendenti come vittorie ineguagliabili, perché Clarice non regala nulla, ogni suo gesto deve essere guadagnato.

Lorenzo si morde le labbra e alza gli occhi per un momento, le parole che premono tra il palato e la punta della lingua. Intravede Giuliano attendere vicino all’uscita e allora china la testa in un gesto che è sia un permesso di riavvicinarsi per suo fratello che una presa di coscienza.

“Mi dispiace. Ti prometto che non succederà più.”

Se ora Lorenzo le dicesse che quel morso viola e rosso gliel’ha lasciato Francesco questa mattina stessa – un morso, non un bacio. Francesco morde e ti stringe e non ti lascia andare finché non sei così appagato da non riuscire più a implorare nemmeno perdono – dovrebbe spiegarle tante altre cose. Dovrebbe spiegarle che Lorenzo si sente stracciato in due, e una metà della sua esistenza la tiene in mano Francesco ora – l’altra l’ha affidata a Giuliano in un tempo lontano, forse quando erano ancora bambini, ma questo non lo spiegherà a nessuno mai se non a Giuliano stesso, e a Giuliano in verità non serve dirlo perché già lo sa – e però Clarice, non temere, non significa che non sono capace di amare altri oltre a lui, perché in verità ogni volta che mi permetti di vedere quel verde che nascondi negli occhi sento un pezzo di cuore allargarsi per farti spazio e regalarti il posto d’onore, in quella parte dove tengo solo le persone più rare, quelle che spero non se ne vadano. Non significa che non posso amare, solo che ho amato così tanto da ridurmi in frantumi.

“Come faccio a crederti?”

Se ora glielo dicesse, Clarice probabilmente se ne andrebbe, e a farne le spese non sarebbe lui, ma sarebbero Francesco e Giuliano.

“Dammi un’altra opportunità, Clarice, solo una. Non te ne farò pentire.”

Sa che può renderla felice, che può offrirle quella via di uscita e uno scampolo di futuro tutto suo lontano da una famiglia opprimente. È il motivo per cui Carlo ha voluto che si incontrassero sei mesi fa: Lorenzo potrebbe dare a Clarice la vita libera che merita, il riconoscimento che le è stato negato da sempre perché i suoi genitori vedono in lei solo un prolungamento dei loro progetti invece che una persona indipendente, che sogna e che spera.

Lorenzo sa fin troppo bene cosa significhi portare sulle spalle il peso soverchiante dell’aspettativa. Lui è stato fortunato perché fino a ieri i suoi desideri si sono sempre allineati con quelli di suo padre, con gli auspici dei suoi nonni, e a casa celebrano i traguardi raggiunti riconoscendo i suoi sforzi senza darli per scontati. È stato ancora più fortunato perché Lorenzo ha un fratello e una sorella che non lo lascerebbero mai in balia del resto della famiglia per inseguire una via di fuga: loro scapperebbero solo se fossero tutti insieme, altrimenti rimarrebbero con lui.

Clarice abbassa lo sguardo verso la mano di Lorenzo che le sfiora il braccio. Non sembra infastidita dal suo tocco, ma lo soppesa, e Lorenzo scorge nella ruga sulla sua fronte come stia ponderando se possa fidarsi o meno.

“Un’altra possibilità. Ma una sola, e solo perché voglio credere della stima che Carlo prova nei tuoi confronti.”

“Tratterò la tua fiducia con cura, te lo prometto.”

Ed è solo dopo, quando hanno riaccompagnato Clarice a casa e Lorenzo si sta sfiorando con le dita le labbra che lei non gli ha voluto baciare, che Giuliano gli mette una mano sulla spalla e lo costringe a fermarsi.

Non ha sorrisi o preamboli per lui, scocca il suo disappunto dritto al centro come fa da una vita intera. “Cosa stai facendo?”

Con Clarice. Con Francesco. Con quello che loro tre sanno di essere anche se Francesco non è capace di ammetterlo e Lorenzo fatica a trovare i termini adatti per definirlo. L’unico in grado di comprendere quel che avviene quando sono assieme è proprio suo fratello, e probabilmente sarà anche l’unico disposto a perdonare Lorenzo se dovesse rovinare quest’equilibrio perlaceo con uno dei suoi enormi sbagli, quelli che Lorenzo non capisce mai di aver fatto finché non legge il livore e la delusione negli occhi di chi gli sta vicino.

“Non lo so. Credevo di saperlo, ma non ne ho idea.”

“Vedi di capirlo presto, Lorenzo. Clarice non si merita di essere una seconda Lucrezia.”

E Lorenzo vorrebbe dire a suo fratello che Clarice non può essere un’altra Lucrezia, che ogni persona è unica e irripetibile, non esistono copie, ma non è questo che Giuliano intende, perché a Giuliano delle parole più fiorite ed eteree di Lorenzo non è mai interessato, lui sfronda i suoi discorsi da tutto il liricismo che gli gronda dall’anima e ne lascia solo il cuore nudo e decorticato.

“Non potrebbe mai esserlo.”

Lucrezia non l’ha mai affrontato. La prima volta che ha visto i segni delle unghie sul suo fianco, Lorenzo si è inventato una scaramuccia tra fratelli diventata troppo animata. La seconda volta quel lungo bacio sul polso è diventato un livido provocato dalle pallonate di Bianca che si stava esercitando con lui. La terza volta Lucrezia non ha voluto scuse: è scoppiata a piangere e lo ha cacciato via. Dopo due giorni lo ha richiamato e lo ha baciato mentre si spogliavano –  _“Torna. L’importante è che continui a tornare da me.”_

Clarice non lo farebbe. Clarice ha accettato il pentimento di Lorenzo perché ne ha sentito la sincerità sulle dita ma non ha udito scuse. Gli perdonerebbe forse un amore ma non il tradimento, e Lorenzo non sa quale dei due panni stia vestendo.

Forse ama Francesco, forse no. Forse sta tradendo Clarice con Francesco come tradiva Lucrezia, o forse sta tradendo Francesco con Clarice. Forse sta tradendo sia Francesco che Giuliano ogni volta che le sorride perché il viso di lei arrossato dall’emozione o dalle risate è una vista che lo incanta e gli mozza il fiato.

Ma Giuliano non ha pietà per i suoi dubbi, per i suoi _se_ e i suoi _ma_. Per Giuliano la verità è sempre una sola ed è o bianca o nera, nessun grigio a colmare gli spazi ancora vuoti che stanno in mezzo.

“Non è vero che non succederà più. Lo sai che non è vero.”

“Ho paura di ferirla, Giuliano.”

“Mentendole pensi di farle meno male?”

 

*

 

È il compleanno di Clarice e sua madre ha voluto accompagnarlo a Roma per farle gli auguri di persona. Quantomeno, questo è quel che dice. In verità sta cogliendo l’occasione per studiarla più da vicino.

Non è ancora interamente convinta di Clarice, ma come è già capitato a Lorenzo, sua madre ha intuito che lei è un diamante grezzo, che dietro alle alte cinta dei suoi silenzi riflessivi e degli sguardi attenti si nascondono un mondo di pensieri arguti e scrigni di sorrisi che sanno rischiarare anche giornate plumbee e nuvolose.

È, molto semplicemente, un tesoro, un tesoro vero, e talvolta Lorenzo non è sicuro di essere degno della sua ricchezza. Come in questo momento, mentre le bacia le vene del polso con una discrezione che la fa comunque arrossire.

Oggi è Lorenzo che esita a baciare Clarice sulle labbra rosate nel timore di infettarla con la calce amara e viscosa che gli impasta la bocca da giorni. L’odio è contagioso, così come la malinconia e il dolore, e Clarice è troppo dolce per essere sottoposta allo scempio che ha in testa Lorenzo adesso.

Camminano mano nella mano osservando i turisti lanciare monetine e seminare desideri dentro alla fontana di Trevi. Lorenzo dovrebbe avere gli occhi pieni solo di lei e della maniera carina in cui il cappotto la fa sembrare ancora più esile e tenera, invece continua a pensare ai cerotti sul viso di Giuliano e al suo braccio steccato, a come sappia che Francesco è tornato a Roma adesso, e quindi sarebbe facile andargli sotto casa e sbattergli la testa contro il muro per ogni calcio che si è azzardato a tirare a suo fratello. Non gli interessa che i coinquilini di Francesco possano lanciarsi in sua difesa, vorrebbe almeno togliersi la soddisfazione di sferrare un pugno, di fargli sputare il sangue per ripagare quello che in ospedale hanno lavato dal viso di Giuliano.

Perché alla fine è questo che gli è successo a scambiarsi i pezzi di cuore con Francesco: è diventato aggressivo e rabbioso come lui.

C’era una volta un Lorenzo che non credeva nella vendetta, che aveva fede nella pace e nel perdono, ma dopo che Giuliano è tornato dal Pronto Soccorso con Bianca terrorizzata ed esangue al suo fianco, sono state solo le parole fredde ed esauste di suo fratello a fermarlo dall’andare sotto casa dei Pazzi a scardinargli pure il cancello pur di costringere Francesco a scendere e affrontarlo.

E Lorenzo non riesce a smettere di torturarsi. Perché Giuliano non ne perdona nessuna, è famoso per questo: se qualcuno gli dà un colpo, lui ne restituisce cento. Eppure gli ha vietato di andare a reclamare la giustizia che meritava, non ha fatto il nome di Francesco neanche quando i loro genitori l’hanno tormentato fino allo stremo per farsi dire chi l’avesse conciato a quella maniera, con il naso rotto e la schiena curva.

Giuliano ha sospirato e ha guardato Lorenzo con occhi sconfitti cinque giorni fa, quando è entrato nella sua camera forse per chiedergli qualcosa che poi ha scordato, e ha assistito passivamente agli ultimi minuti di una telefonata in cui Lorenzo e Francesco si sono urlati contro e hanno giurato di non parlarsi mai più.

_“Lascialo stare, Lorenzo. Non ti pare di aver già fatto abbastanza?”_

_“Non doveva metterti le mani addosso. Qualunque cosa sia successa, non doveva farlo. Non era questo che doveva fare!”_

_“Non è una partita a scacchi, fratello, non puoi pretendere che tutti usino la ragione. Non è così che vivono le persone.”_

L’inferno. Lui e Francesco sono arrivati ad augurarsi l’inferno, ed è proprio lì che a Lorenzo sembra di stare adesso.

Clarice ha la punta del naso arrossata, fa così freddo che Lorenzo non si stupirebbe se dovesse nevicare. Ci spera. Forse la neve saprebbe diluire gli aloni sanguigni che si sente scavati nelle ossa. Gli manca la sensazione di vestirsi di bianco fin nella pelle, di essere fatto di colori e musica e parole invece che di emozioni digrignate tra i denti e gocce di rimpianto oleaginoso che trasudano a ogni battito del cuore.

“Lorenzo? Vuoi raccontarmi che ti succede?”

“Perdonami, ero distratto.”

“Sì, me ne sono accorta, per questo ti sto offrendo di confidarti. È da stamattina che sei cupo.” Clarice gli accarezza la guancia in punta di dita. “Non è da te. Parlamene.”

Lorenzo sospira. Inghiotte la saliva e cerca di sciogliere il nodo che ha in gola e che gli sta bloccando l’aria nei polmoni.

“Giuliano si è… scontrato con Francesco. Qualche notte fa Bianca l’ha trovato mezzo morto sulle scale che cercava di rientrare in casa senza farsi vedere.” Lorenzo sorride amaro, sente le guance che tirano mentre prova a dirsi che ce la può fare, che è tutto passato. Ma niente è passato. “E adesso mio fratello non mi vuole parlare. Non si sta rifiutando di vedermi, ma non mi parla.”

Lorenzo credeva che Giuliano gli dicesse tutto, e invece adesso suo fratello fa questa smorfia vuota e sofferente che lui non gli aveva mai visto fare prima e si scosta quando Lorenzo tenta di chiedergli come stia, perché sia andato a letto con quella ragazza anche se sapeva sicuramente che Francesco sarebbe andato su tutte le furie –  Francesco non è bravo a distinguere i confini tra di lui e le persone che ama, fare un torto a Novella è come prendersela con lui in prima persona.

È così che Lorenzo si è accorto che in verità Giuliano gli racconta poco o niente, che non si è mai aperto con lui. Tuttavia di solito maschera il silenzio con cui risponde a tutte le domande per mezzo di una facezia o una battuta cruda e slabbrata che fa credere a tutti che Giuliano non abbia nulla da dire o che il suo unico commento sulla propria vita sia semplicemente uno scherzo. Ha ingannato persino Lorenzo. O è Lorenzo che si è lasciato ingannare? Perché era più facile credergli che guardare oltre le apparenze?

Adesso che Giuliano non si sta sforzando di rivestire con una risata questa sua reticenza, Lorenzo si è improvvisamente reso conto che suo fratello gli nasconde cose da tutta una vita e quel poco che gli spiega non è mai a parole ma a tocchi e contatti che vanno mascherati ancora più di quel che servono a celare. Giuliano parla a modo suo solo tramite porte chiuse e palpebre abbassate.

“Francesco… non era il ragazzo con cui siete andati in Spagna?”

“Sì, è lui. È Francesco.” Lorenzo sussurra il suo nome come fosse già solo un ricordo, una cosa passata che ha dimenticato o che deve dimenticare.

Si porta la mano al collo, lo fa sovrappensiero ma basta il respiro di un attimo per ricordare che è lì che Francesco l’aveva morso e gli aveva succhiato la pelle fino a lasciare il segno. E poi Clarice l’aveva visto.

Lorenzo non se l’è mai presa con lui per averlo messo in quella situazione nonostante avesse intuito che c’era stata una volontà deliberata nell’accanimento delle sue labbra.

Anche se Clarice aveva sofferto per colpa di quella poca cautela, Lorenzo si era rammaricato solo di averla fatta stare male, non di aver permesso a Francesco di rompergli la pelle e leccarne i contorni. Si era pentito talmente poco del loro incontro rubato al mattino che la sera aveva concesso a Francesco di rifarlo, era stato quasi tentato di ricambiare quell’offesa fantastica, di farlo anche su Giuliano. Si era trattenuto appena per un soffio, un alito di buonsenso.

Tornare a casa entrambi con quei segni sul corpo avrebbe spezzato una corda tesa nella mano della loro madre e che si stava già sfaldando.

E di nuovo, forse avrebbe dovuto farlo. Avrebbe dovuto tagliare la fune e così suo fratello si sarebbe fatto meno male.

“Cosa è successo?”

“Giuliano è uscito con una ragazza a Firenze, una che ha fatto passare dei brutti momenti alla fidanzata di Francesco quando erano alle superiori.” Lorenzo sospira a denti stretti, sente ancora il ringhio rancoroso con cui Francesco ha risposto al telefono – _“Di’ a tuo fratello che alla prossima troia che si sbatte gli spezzo anche l’altro braccio.” “Francesco, di cosa stai parlando?” “Come se tu non lo sapessi. Ma vaffanculo, Lorenzo.”_ – “Francesco non ragiona quando si tratta di Novella. E a volte ho l’impressione che mio fratello non ragioni e basta.”

Non sarebbe dovuta andare così. Si è fatto da parte per proteggerli, perché sua madre e suo padre non si mettessero in mezzo e decidessero di dividerli come hanno già fatto anni fa con Guglielmo e Bianca. E perché Giuliano ha ragione: Clarice non merita di essere una seconda Lucrezia.

Lorenzo non ha mai promesso niente a Lucrezia, né a Francesco, né a Giuliano, ma a Clarice ha assicurato di prendersi cura della fiducia che gli sta dimostrando, e anche se da allora ha ceduto ancora alla tentazione del corpo e dei sospiri di Francesco, le sue carezze non lo hanno più fatto star bene: gli sono pesate sulla coscienza, gli hanno sporcato la pelle come il segno indelebile che stava infrangendo un giuramento.

“Gli passerà. Se sono davvero amici troveranno modo di fare pace.”

“Se ci fossi stato anch’io non sarebbe successo niente, ma ho rovinato tutto. Non mi sarei mai dovuto tirare indietro.”

Lorenzo si è messo volontariamente in un angolo e ha fatto la cosa giusta. Ha fatto la cosa giusta. Non è forse vero che ha fatto la cosa giusta?

“Indietro da cosa?”

E ora Giuliano ha un braccio fasciato e Francesco è scappato da Firenze.

“Da–” È troppo tardi per spiegarglielo. Se l’avesse fatto prima forse tutto questo non sarebbe accaduto. Forse Clarice avrebbe compreso come fa Novella e come Lorenzo invece non riesce a concepire perché quando Lucrezia ha saputo, quando Lucrezia ha _capito_ , non l’ha più voluto vedere, e invece Novella non ha mai abbandonato Francesco, è rimasta a guardargli le spalle e ha tenuto il segreto per tutti e tre – “Non importa. Ormai il danno è fatto. Dovrò imparare a conviverci.”

“Non è colpa tua, Lorenzo.”

No, non lo è. Non ha detto lui a Giuliano di fare sesso con quella ragazza di cui Lorenzo sa tuttora poco o niente, ricorda solo le smorfie preoccupate di Lucrezia che _“Quella voleva picchiare Elly. È arrivata con suo cugino a minacciarla. Se non ci fossero stati Francesco e suo fratello non so cosa sarebbe successo,”_  e si è negato a Francesco con la promessa – con la _speranza_ – di poter restare amici. È stato Francesco a non aver accettato, ad aver smesso di rispondere ai suoi messaggi.

Lorenzo ha provato a fare del suo meglio, e non è davvero colpa sua se adesso tutto è precipitato, ma intanto gli sembra di stare sul bordo di un burrone, e sul fondo si vedono i corpi scomposti di Francesco e Giuliano.

Chi può averli spinti di sotto se non l’unico di loro rimasto ancora in piedi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lorenzo de' Medici ebbe effettivamente uno zio residente a Roma, fratello di sua madre. Probabilmente fu anche grazie a lui che Lucrezia conobbe Clarice Orsini e la decretò una papabile sposa per il figlio Lorenzo.


	2. Non prendere impegni per i prossimi anni (che sarà domani non so)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo si svolge tra l’11 dicembre 2010, il 3 giugno 2011 e marzo 2014.  
> Storicamente Lorenzo de’ Medici e Clarice Orsini si sposarono per procura il 10 dicembre e la cerimonia avvenne a Firenze il 4 giugno. Nel 2011 il 4 giugno cadde di sabato, per questo nel Marlenaverse il matrimonio avviene nel 2011.

Clarice sta sistemando gli orecchini in oro che i fratelli le hanno preso per i vari compleanni e quelli in ottone che invece si è comprata da sé nei mercatini rionali delle città che lei e Lorenzo hanno visitato insieme. Li ripone con cura nel portagioie che la madre di Lorenzo le ha regalato per celebrare il suo arrivo a villa Medici.

Lorenzo è contento che Clarice abbia scelto di trasferirsi a Firenze proprio in questo periodo:  il trambusto della camera vuota da ridipingere e sistemare prima dell’arrivo di Clarice e poi il sabato pomeriggio speso aiutandola ad appendere e piegare vestiti, a riordinare libri e foto sugli scaffali in legno, stanno aiutando sia lui che il resto della sua famiglia a soffocare meno sotto il peso del primo anniversario della morte di suo padre, a non pensare troppo a come la casa continui a sembrare vuota senza i suoi colpi di tosse e le lamentele continue perché _“So camminare anche da solo, non mi serve il bastone,”_ e poi _“Bianca, sii gentile, dammi una mano a scendere le scale.”_

Hanno aspettato ad addobbare la casa e il giardino con le luci e le altre decorazioni natalizie. Lo faranno domani dopo la Messa, tutti insieme e con Clarice, cosicché queste tradizioni di famiglia divengano presto anche sue. Lei si è commossa quando gliel’hanno riferito, anche se Giuliano ha fatto una smorfia e l’ha avvisata da subito che la prima e l’ultima pallina dell’albero sono obbligatoriamente di Bianca – l’unico Natale in cui Giuliano ha provato ad appendere un bastoncino di zucchero per primo, Bianca aveva dodici anni, gli ha azzannato la mano e poi mentre si rincorrevano urlando sono pure caduti l’uno addosso all’altro e sono scivolati giù dalle scale. Bianca ha trascorso il Natale con la gamba ingessata.

Lorenzo ride ripensandoci – adesso può farlo. Al tempo aveva dato di matto perché _“Cosa è successo? State bene? Mamma! Babbo! Aiuto!”_ – e finisce di sistemare alcuni volumi di Calvino sulla libreria prima di lanciare un’occhiata all’unico scatolone rimasto: i codici giuridici e gli altri libri di legge li porteranno lunedì nell’ufficio dove Clarice inizierà a occuparsi per loro di consulenze legali.

Fare l’avvocato a Roma le stava causando più ansie che soddisfazioni, sentiva che la stava snaturando e il lavoro la inseguiva fino a casa tenendola sveglia la notte pensando a possibili precedenti a cui appoggiarsi oppure cavilli con cui rigirare la questione e Dio mio, ma quell’uomo merita il carcere, non lo voglio difendere.

Non le mancano il mordente e la concentrazione per gettarsi a capofitto nelle cause, quanto piuttosto il desiderio di prevalere sugli altri che invece è fondamentale per farsi una carriera nel suo campo, specialmente nel circolo competitivo in cui l’hanno scagliata i suoi genitori tirando le fila di un paio di amicizie e vecchi favori. Contavano di lasciare che fosse un collega di un altro studio a svezzare Clarice, e poi riprendersela una volta che avesse guadagnato un portafoglio di clienti ragguardevoli da portare allo studio legale di famiglia. Una tattica intelligente, per quanto disonesta, e neanche troppo inusuale ma con cui Clarice non vuole avere niente a che fare.

Tra un po’ di tempo si sentirà a suo agio. Quando scoprirà che Lorenzo e la sua famiglia credono in lei, nella sua onestà quanto nel suo potenziale, smetterà di camminare in punta di piedi e parlare sottovoce come se temesse di disturbare. Il tempo di sentire che questa non è casa solo di Lorenzo e dei suoi familiari ma che è anche sua. La _sua_ camera, i _suoi_ spazi, e il giardino in cui ogni tanto appaiono di sfuggita dei gatti randagi che Bianca vuole addomesticare da anni, e sicuramente Clarice diventerà sua alleata perché ama gli animali ma sua madre è allergica e quindi non ha mai permesso che ne entrassero in casa.

Lorenzo la guarda sedersi a gambe incrociate sul letto con uno sbuffo e un sorriso soddisfatto. “Sembra che abbiamo finito.”

“Le valigie dove vuoi metterle?”

“Sotto il letto andrà bene. Sembra abbastanza alto perché ci stiano, no?”

Lorenzo annuisce e chiude i due trolley prima di spingerli sul pavimento in legno. È un letto di quelli vecchi in ferro battuto e con motivi di foglie e ghirlande di fiori che decorano la testiera, potrebbe far impazzire di gioia almeno un paio di antiquari ma come buona parte del mobilio della villa è qui dai tempi del bisnonno di Lorenzo, è frutto dell’ingegno e degli sforzi che la sua famiglia dimostra da decenni e quindi è una parte di storia che non si separerà mai dalle mura di villa Medici.

Le lenzuola rosa e verde pastello di Clarice ci stanno bene, sembrano essere state comprate pensando proprio a questo letto, a questa stanza, invece è solo il suo completo preferito e per puro caso si adatta così perfettamente a questa casa, nel medesimo modo in cui Clarice è riuscita a inserirsi nella vita di Lorenzo senza stonare in mezzo a tutti gli altri elementi che erano presenti prima di lei, infilandosi in spazi che Lorenzo credeva essere già pieni – si era sbagliato. Erano quelle zone vuote tra il bianco e il nero che Giuliano non gli permetteva di colorare di grigio. E allora è arrivata Clarice a colmarle, ma di tanti diversi colori, non di sfumature monotone.

“Adesso è tutto fatto.”

Lorenzo le sorride e si siede sul letto con lei, una gamba incrociata sotto l’altra. Non si aspetta di rimanere per molto: vuole lasciarle il tempo di acclimatarsi, di guardarsi intorno e rendersi conto che questo è suo e lo rimarrà per tutto il tempo che lo desidera – Clarice non ha voluto condividere da subito la camera con Lorenzo, ha preferito per sé una delle stanze inoccupate della villa, e lui ha capito il suo bisogno di rifugiarsi in un posto che fosse solo suo almeno per qualche mese prima del matrimonio. Senza la promessa di quell’anello che ora lei indossa all’anulare, Clarice non avrebbe mai lasciato Roma, ma per fortuna nessuno dei due vede senso in una convivenza che non venga coronata da una cerimonia piena di nastri e di fiori e dei voti scambiati davanti a Dio.

Clarice gli sorride e si sporge per baciargli una guancia, e le idee di Lorenzo di restare solo per poco cambiano quando le sue labbra lo sfiorano più vicino alla bocca di quanto si aspettasse e il profumo dolce e floreale di Clarice gli riempie le narici.

Di solito è sempre Lorenzo il primo a iniziare il contatto. Clarice non è fredda, risponde con entusiasmo ai suoi baci, si scioglie con poche carezze, ma si fa ancora qualche timida remora ad avvicinarsi per prima.

Questo bacio che adesso si attarda, gli occhi di Clarice che incontrano i suoi mentre lei gli sorride e lo bacia di nuovo, stavolta sulle labbra, è un dono inestimabile che racconta della felicità di Clarice molto più di quanto le parole possano fare.

Lorenzo le porta una mano sul viso, sulla guancia piena e liscia, infila le punte delle dita tra i suoi capelli lasciati sciolti in una cascata di onde morbide e profumate. Clarice ha dei capelli bellissimi, e se Lorenzo ne fosse capace passerebbe ore a intrecciarglieli solo per poi chiederle di scioglierli la notte e guardarla coperta unicamente dalle lunghe ciocche castane. I suoi occhi sinceri e la bocca rosa sono stati la prima cosa di Clarice che l’hanno colpito, ma i suoi capelli sono speciali perché sono un’esclusiva di Lorenzo: Clarice non permette a nessuno di toccarli fuorché lui, non le piace, ma Lorenzo può. Lui le passa le dita tra i capelli, la afferra, la accarezza, e lei sospira felice e chiude gli occhi per lasciarsi toccare. E adesso lo bacia, gli passa le braccia attorno al collo al punto che Lorenzo non sa se sia stato lui a farla stendere sul letto o se sia stata Clarice ad attirarlo su di sé. Potrebbe essere tutto in questo momento. Lei sembra nuova, rinata, il bocciolo di rosa che è sempre stata che finalmente si è schiuso e ora mostra tutta la sua magnificenza mentre Lorenzo le sbottona la camicetta e slaccia il reggiseno in pizzo color carne.

Clarice ha una bellezza più sottomessa rispetto al fascino magnetico di Lucrezia, ama in maniera quieta invece di essere irruente come Bianca, ma ciò non cambia il fatto che Clarice sia così: bella e appassionata. E inoltre è comprensiva, elegante, posata, orgogliosa, intuitiva – ultimamente sembra aver preso parte a una gara con Giuliano a chi tra di loro sarà capace di indovinare di più dell’altro senza proferire parola, solo osservando. Guardarli interagire è un fenomeno affascinante.

È quanto Lorenzo sperava di trovare in chi l’avrebbe accompagnato per il resto della vita e persino di più.

Un tempo pensava che sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui avrebbe rimpianto Lucrezia – se fosse più onesto con se stesso, forse Lorenzo saprebbe dirsi che non era _Lucrezia_ che temeva di rimpiangere – e allora lui e Clarice si sarebbero dovuti salutare, senza restare amici perché Lorenzo ha già assistito a cosa succede quando prova a farlo, e invece non è stato così, invece ha iniziato a contare i giorni basandosi sul tempo che può passare con lei, pensa a Roma come alla città in cui l’ha baciata la prima volta e che lei gli ha fatto riscoprire con lo sguardo pieno d’incanto.

Si è innamorato di lei e della smorfietta che fa quando finisce il cioccolato che tiene sempre in borsa, della maniera leggera con cui gli passa le unghie sulle braccia facendolo rabbrividire, e della ciocca di capelli che arrotola sempre attorno all’indice quando è pensierosa.

Le sfila le mutandine bianche e bacia il piccolo neo a forma di cuore che ha vicino all’ombelico e di cui, per qualche ragione astrusa, Clarice si vergogna – forse perché è così vicino al confine della pudicizia e Lorenzo ama passare sempre per di lì prima di scendere tra le sue gambe, come se fosse la tappa irrinunciabile di un percorso che solo lui conosce.

Si riparano sotto la coltre di lenzuola e coperte che odorano ancora di detersivo e ammorbidente, vanno in cerca l’uno dell’altra, di punti nei loro corpi che hanno imparato a conoscere in quattro anni di abbracci nascosti in auto e case in montagna e camere d’albergo, e a Lorenzo questo letto piace, è il letto in cui Clarice ha baciato per prima, il letto in cui lei si aggrappa alle sbarre in ferro e gli morde le labbra mentre cerca di non gridare perché le mani e il corpo di Lorenzo la stanno trascinando dove più le piace.

È il letto in cui si adagiano entrambi con il fiatone e le guance arrossate, e Lorenzo le bacia la punta del naso e la chiama con il suo vero nome.

Perché _“Amore mio”_ è il solo nome che può racchiudere tutto quello che prova per lei.

 

*

 

È passato quasi per errore davanti alla porta socchiusa della camera di Clarice – domani saranno sposati e il carillon in madreperla che le ha regalato per il loro secondo anniversario, il portagioie e i vestiti verranno portati nella _loro_ stanza, ma ancora per oggi è tutto fermo così. Immobile, separato.

Lorenzo ha intravisto la schiena di Clarice attraverso lo spiraglio aperto, e lei stava ridendo mentre Bianca le infilava i bottoncini nelle asole per un’ultima prova del vestito.

Ha scorto dell’organza azzurra tra i veli bianchi – Clarice gliel’aveva detto che l’abito sarà un po’ inusuale perché non può vestirsi certo interamente di bianco, no? Cerchiamo di essere onesti, Lorenzo – e un ricamo in pizzo che le copriva le spalle.

Si è ritratto di scatto e se n’è andato senza emettere un rumore.

Lorenzo non crede nella sfortuna, nella scaramanzia o nelle vecchie superstizioni. Sono solo sciocchezze: rompere uno specchio non ti frantuma l’anima, sono altre le cose che possono romperla, e in ogni caso sette anni non basterebbero mai a rigenerare uno strappo così profondo – ne sono passati cinque e lui e Francesco continuano a non parlarsi. Ne sono passati cinque e anche restare solo con Giuliano non è più stato lo stesso.

Lorenzo non è scappato perché si dice che vedere la sposa prima del matrimonio porti male. È scappato perché si è reso improvvisamente conto che è tutto reale, inevitabile, che non ci sono ora e non ci saranno mai più delle alternative, sarà questa la sua vita da domattina in avanti: Clarice e le porte che non hanno necessità di essere chiuse – non quelle dietro cui abita lei – Clarice che non mente nemmeno con il candore delle spose, che ride con Bianca e si confida con la madre di Lorenzo perché questo è il tipo di famiglia che avrebbe sempre voluto avere e da cui sta imparando e prendendo spunti per il giorno in cui diventerà madre a sua volta.

La sua vita sarà _Clarice_ , e Lorenzo è stato felice la prima volta che hanno fatto l’amore, è stato felice quando lei l’ha sfidato a una gara a cavallo e l’ha stracciato, è stato felice di averla accanto quando suo padre è morto ed è stato felice di vederla commuoversi davanti all’anello che le ha proposto in ginocchio. Eppure adesso… adesso ha il respiro fermo nella gola, non scende nei polmoni e non risale dal naso, e il sentimento che gli morde lo stomaco è molto simile alla paura, così tanto somigliante che basterebbe appena un soffio per scambiarlo per tale, ma quel soffio non c’è perché tanto Lorenzo non riesce a respirare.

Non ricorda esattamente come sia giunto davanti all’unica stanza da letto del terzo piano, ma adesso è qui, con la fronte appoggiata contro la porta di suo fratello, e bussa a occhi chiusi, senza davvero sapere se Giuliano gli concederà di entrare.

Sciocchezze. È un dubbio futile e che non dovrebbe nemmeno porsi perché certo che Giuliano gli apre, certo che gli lancia una sola occhiata da sotto le ciglia e si fa immediatamente da parte per permettergli di entrare, perché Giuliano c’è sempre, Giuliano non gli ha mai negato niente. Giuliano resterà a suo fianco fino al giorno in cui avrà fiato.

“Panico, eh?”

C’è una briciola di risentimento nel divertimento supponente di Giuliano, un frammento talmente impalpabile che solo Lorenzo può captarlo, perché solo lui ne conosce l’origine.

Una volta pensava che suo fratello gli avrebbe perdonato qualsiasi cosa, ma non è stato così, non per davvero: Giuliano è rimasto fedele alla parola data – è rimasto fedele _a Lorenzo_ – ma non ha mai smesso di incolparlo segretamente del disastro che sono stati loro e Francesco, di quella ferita acida che li ha consumati per anni e che ha lasciato le vesciche lì dove una volta erano soliti toccarsi.

Prima di conoscerla meglio, Giuliano incolpava anche Clarice della cosa, credeva che Lorenzo le avesse parlato e lei l’avesse costretto a scegliere, perché quando mai Lorenzo non è stato sincero? Solo che poi si è reso conto che Clarice non ne sapeva nulla, che non c’entrava, che sì, per una volta la colpa è stata davvero tutta di Lorenzo e della sua fissazione di obbedire ai loro genitori e fare solo ciò che è giusto fare.

Solo che a volte quello che è giusto secondo Lorenzo non è poi così giusto per gli altri, e Lorenzo questo ancora fatica a vederlo, non riesce a concepire che le persone possano fraintenderlo – ancora si sveglia, certe notti, domandandosi come stia Francesco. Se dopo tutti questi anni abbia capito. Se si sia rifatto una vita o se quel tatuaggio sia divenuto una cicatrice invece che un ricordo, uno sfregio che lo accoltella quando lo intravede in un lembo di specchio.

“Non so cosa sto facendo. Non so perché lo sto facendo.”

È come essere tornati indietro nel tempo. Lorenzo decide subito che odia questa sensazione: il passato dovrebbe essere solo passato, dovrebbe essere nostalgia o bei ricordi, non ripetizione. _“Vedi di capirlo presto, Lorenzo,”_ gli aveva detto suo fratello quel pomeriggio di anni fa e che adesso è più vicino che mai.

Pensava di averlo fatto, di aver capito e di aver fatto la sua scelta. E invece è bastato uno scorcio dell’abito nuziale di Clarice e gli ultimi cinque anni sono stati cancellati con un colpo di straccio e il ricordo di pugni che Lorenzo non ha mai ricevuto perché sono stati diretti tutti su suo fratello. È di nuovo un ragazzo pieno di idee che non vengono ascoltate perché _“Sei troppo giovane, figlio mio. Capirai quando prenderai il mio posto,”_ e di voglia di mollare tutto e scappare insieme a Giuliano in un luogo dove le responsabilità non possano raggiungerli e tirarli per quel laccio che hanno annodato attorno al cuore.

Giuliano incrocia le braccia. “Ti stia sposando perché il vecchio voleva ti sposassi. E stai sposando lei perché nostra madre non ha mai potuto soffrire Lucrezia e invece stravede per Clarice.”

Lorenzo non risponde e suo fratello fa una smorfia cinica di quelle che sfodera solo quando sente parlare di ideali che non coincidono con l’energia distruttiva con cui lui abbraccia la vita.

“Pensi di andare avanti così ancora a lungo, Lorenzo? Pensi anche di fare figli perché ti hanno messo in testa che questa è la regola? Conosci una ragazza, la sposi e ci fai dei figli? Hai almeno intenzione di chiederti se lo vuoi tutto questo o preferisci nascondere la testa nel culo e poi ci troviamo tra dieci anni con te che vuoi scappare e non lo puoi fare?”

Lorenzo si siede sul letto e nasconde il viso tra le mani, perché Giuliano sa fin troppo bene dove andare a colpire con le sue parole, grazie e anche a causa di questo vizio che ha di non permettere a nessuno di fingere che vada tutto bene, che si possa ancora guardare a ogni evento augurandosi il migliore dei risultati.

Certe volte il realismo aggressivo di suo fratello gli fa bene, lo tiene allerta e con i piedi a terra, ma in questo momento è solo una pugnalata al cuore che gli fa sanguinare paura e altre emozioni più infide e viscose.

“Ti prego, Giuliano, non lasciarmi solo adesso.”

Giuliano sospira, stanco. Si siede di fianco a Lorenzo e appoggia la spalla contro la sua. “Quando mai l’ho fatto? Lo sai dov’è il mio posto: qua al tuo fianco.”

Dovrebbe rassicurarlo questo piccolo contatto, il calore del corpo di suo fratello che si propaga dentro di lui anche attraverso il tessuto sottile dei vestiti, invece la consapevolezza di essere a un passo dal capolinea inquina anche questa frazione di conforto.

“Sto per fare uno sbaglio,” realizza con il cuore in gola.

“Indubbiamente. Ma visto che sei sempre tu, troverai il modo per uscirne vincitore e fare fessi tutti gli altri.”

Lorenzo si studia le mani senza riconoscerle. Guarda le unghie con cui è sempre stato attento a non graffiare, l’anulare ora spoglio ma che domani sarà intrappolato da una fede in oro, vede le dita con cui un tempo ha fatto gemere un ragazzo che ora lo odia e ha toccato suo fratello in modi che non si sono più permessi. Erano davvero sue quelle mani? Era lui a muoverle o qualcun altro, quella persona che sentiva abitargli il corpo ogni volta che lui e Francesco si incontravano e che Lorenzo sente di non aver mai conosciuto nonostante occupassero la stessa pelle?

A volte l’uomo che è nel profondo è talmente diverso da ciò che credono gli altri di lui.

“Parli come se fossi un manipolatore senza scrupoli, Giuliano.”

“Lo sei. Involontariamente, ma lo sei. Ci tieni tutti legati attorno al dito mignolo e il peggio è che noi lo sappiamo e te lo lasciamo fare.”

“Io non voglio controllare nessuno.”

Giuliano sbuffa e fa schioccare la lingua contro il palato. Si tira indietro, di nuovo con le braccia conserte sul petto e Lorenzo sente freddo alla spalla ora che suo fratello non è più appoggiato a lui.

“No, vuoi solo il meglio per noi, giusto? Ci vuoi guidare verso dove pensi saremmo più felici.”

“Cosa c’è di sbagliato in questo?”

“Il fatto che non sei il Padreterno, Lorenzo. Non puoi sapere cos’è meglio per tutti. È già tanto se ti ricordi ancora cosa sia meglio per te.”

Ma Lorenzo non si è mai nemmeno domandato cosa fosse meglio per sé. È sempre stato troppo occupato a cercare di fare il bene di tutti, a rendere orgogliosi i suoi genitori e fare contenti Bianca e Giuliano, non poteva pensare a se stesso quando Sandro aveva bisogno di sostegno e ad Angelo serviva trovare un agente che creda nel suo talento almeno quanto ci crede Lorenzo.

L’unico _meglio_ a cui Lorenzo importa è quello dei suoi cari.

“Non posso mandare a monte il matrimonio con Clarice, lei conta su di me. È qui con noi che ha la possibilità di essere se stessa senza che la sua famiglia la porti dove lei non vuole.”

Giuliano annuisce a labbra strette, chiude gli occhi come se non potesse sopportare di guardare Lorenzo negli occhi mentre gli dice: “Sì, ormai è tardi per tirarsi indietro.”

E il peggio non è nemmeno quello. Il peggio non è che Lorenzo sia nel panico o che voglia tirarsi indietro. Il peggio è essere consapevole del fatto che se anche decidesse di annullare tutto, se anche decidesse di _tirarsi indietro_ , non avrebbe nulla a cui tornare. Non ora, non più.

Lorenzo ride amaramente mentre sente alcune lacrime sottili scendergli lungo le guance. Sono così minuscole e inconseguenti che non gli disturbano nemmeno la vista, però bruciano negli occhi come fossero sale puro gettato sulla retina.

“Vorrei non aver mai conosciuto Francesco.”

Lorenzo non sta guardando Giuliano eppure lo sa che suo fratello si è irrigidito. Lo sente dallo spostamento leggero del materasso, lo ode nel rumore del respiro tranciato mentre Giuliano stava ancora inspirando.

“Sai essere davvero uno stronzo, Lorenzo.”

Lo sa. E sa anche che domani si pentirà di averlo detto, di averlo anche solo pensato, e peggio ancora di averlo detto davanti a Giuliano, ma in questo momento il ricordo di quanto felici e senza peso sono stati un tempo fa male, è come morire su una croce su di cui Lorenzo si è inchiodato da solo. Se anche Clarice dovesse aiutarlo a scendere da questo supplizio, gli rimarrebbero comunque le stigmate sulle mani, sanguinerebbe dai piedi che gli servono per andare avanti a camminare.

Giuliano lo abbraccia silenziosamente mentre Lorenzo piange e rivive nella testa tutti i suoi sbagli – o per meglio dire, quell’unico errore che poi l’ha condotto verso alla tragedia che sono stati tutti quelli seguenti.

Giuliano gli bacia la tempia, e dalla tempia trova le labbra e alla fine ricadono entrambi preda di una tentazione a cui hanno imparato a cedere da anni, da cui non hanno mai provato seriamente a liberarsi, e Lorenzo si lascia trascinare, affonda nell’odore di suo fratello, nella pelle calda che si congiunge alla sua che si spoglia, ed è come rifiorire, non sotto la luce del sole ma grazie ai raggi della luna, come quelle piante estive che si schiudono solo la notte e durano unicamente finché il caldo aggrava l’aria. Si spogliano l’un l’altro con dita frenetiche, e c’è una parte del cervello di Lorenzo che gli ricorda _la porta, la porta, non l’avete chiusa a chiave, non è chiusa a chiave, non potete rischiare_ , ma la bocca di Giuliano è sempre stata brava a mettere a tacere le paure di Lorenzo e i suoi patemi esistenziali, che fosse con una battuta o con un bacio o un morso lasciato sotto il bordo degli indumenti.

È solo quando la mano di Giuliano si chiude su di lui e gli strappa un gemito inaspettato che Lorenzo ha la prontezza di tapparsi la bocca e fermare le sue carezze. “Aspetta, aspetta.”

Si alza dal letto con il corpo scosso dai brividi e il cuore che palpita, sente il sangue rombare e confondergli i sensi mentre gira la chiave nella serratura premendoci contro la mano per attutire il rumore del metallo che scatta. Si gira e Giuliano è nudo sul letto che lo aspetta, che lo guarda con un velo di amarezza bianca adagiato sul viso.

“Non succederà più, vero?”

E Lorenzo non ha la forza di rispondergli, di scandagliarsi dentro per capire quale verità offrirgli. Torna da lui e lo bacia anche se gli viene da piangere, lo bacia e si sente bene come solo Giuliano riesce a farlo stare.

Giuliano è quella costante senza di cui Lorenzo non esiste, e quindi sprofonda tra le sue braccia, si perde e si ritrova tra le sue gambe, nell’ombra che delimita i muscoli addominali e l’alone caldo del respiro che gli si infrange sul viso. Tocca un pezzo di azzurro, di alba che affoga dentro alle stoffe della notte quando viene e lo accompagna con le dita verso lo stesso picco.

Lorenzo si addormenta con la bocca ancora premuta sulla guancia di Giuliano, la barba non rasata ruvida contro le sue labbra. Si dice che sta solo chiudendo gli occhi, solo riposando il corpo mentre poggia le dita sul torace dove il cuore di Giuliano si dibatte a un ritmo folle. Dopo tornerà di sotto, alla stanza che ancora per stanotte è solo sua, poi domani… domani non importa. Domani è ancora lontano.

Ma la mattina lo coglie impreparato, si intrufola dalla finestra prima che Lorenzo possa sfuggirle. Giuliano lo scuote dolcemente, gli stringe la spalla.

Le occhiaie che gli solcano il viso sono così profonde che è chiaro che non ha dormito.

“Svegliati. Ti devi andare a sposare.”

 

*

 

È successo un giorno, dopo che Bianca è scappata a Fiesole per sposarsi e prima che lui e Giuliano vendessero la società di Volterra: una mattina ha visto Clarice sorridere a Guglielmo mentre beveva la sua tazza di tè caldo, il viso ancora spoglio di trucco e i capelli da pettinare, e Lorenzo ha realizzato che non farebbe più nemmeno un passo senza sapere che può contare di avere lei al suo fianco.

Clarice è stata l’unica a vederlo piangere dopo il funerale di Antonio – Lorenzo si è trattenuto davanti a tutti, ha cercato di essere forte per sua sorella e suo cognato, per sua madre. Poi, in camera da letto, è crollato, e Clarice l’ha stretto e hanno pianto insieme, si sono avvicinati nel dolore – lo ha consigliato e sostenuto quando Lorenzo ha voluto finanziare nuove imprese di persone piene di idee ed entusiasmo ma nate con meno opportunità di lui, gli ha tenuto la mano quando Carlo è andato in missione in Siria e Lorenzo ha passato sei mesi con il terrore di ricevere la notizia che suo zio era morto ammazzato – è tornato sano e salvo e con l’animo ancora più pio e compassionevole di prima, ma persino la madre di Lorenzo lo ha scongiurato di non andare mai più in un luogo così pericoloso.

Clarice ha preso Lorenzo da parte la sera in cui l’ha visto tornare a casa scosso e pensieroso, non ha desistito davanti alla sua incertezza, e Lorenzo alla fine le ha spiegato che: _“Ho visto Francesco Pazzi.”_

E le ha raccontato. Non tutto – mai _tutto_ , perché se prima era per il bene di Giuliano che Lorenzo piegava la verità, ora lo fa perché non potrebbe sopportare di perderla – ma le ha detto che c’è stato un tempo in cui credeva di essere innamorato, in cui aveva considerato di lasciare Lucrezia – l’ha fatto, vero? Sì, c’è stato un tempo in cui ci ha pensato seriamente, ma poi gli era scivolato via come sabbia tra le dita – mollare tutto e cucirsi una vita che fosse giusta per lui, che non guardasse in faccia i desideri degli altri ma solo i suoi. Una vita in cui lui e Francesco avrebbero avuto un futuro.

_“Perché non l’hai fatto?”_

_“Sei arrivata tu.”_

_“Lorenzo…”_

_“No, ti prego, non fraintendermi: non mi pento di niente. Non mi pento di averti incontrata, non mi pento di aver scelto te al suo posto. Ma Francesco ha creduto che non gli volessi più bene e io non sono stato capace di fargli capire quanto tenessi invece alla sua amicizia. E quando anche Giuliano… Francesco si è creduto abbandonato, ha pensato che l’avessimo usato, e lo pensa ancora, gliel’ho letto oggi negli occhi. Pensa che…”_

_“Che tu non l’abbia mai amato?”_

E Lorenzo si è sentito benedetto perché Clarice ha capito anche ciò che non è riuscito a dirle. Ha capito che sì, lo ha amato, con tutto il trasporto e l’inquietudine dei vent’anni – così diversi dalla spensieratezza e l’eccitazione dei sedici. Quelli erano stati gli anni di Lucrezia, e Lorenzo li aveva protratti anche se erano finiti credendo di farla più felice così – e solo perché l’hanno tenuto segreto per tutto il tempo non è stato meno reale. Perdere la testa per lo stesso ragazzo di cui era innamorato anche suo fratello aveva riempito Lorenzo di dubbi e di domande, ma alla fine aveva solo potuto arrendersi e lasciarsi andare, accettare che è vero che non c’è modo di comandare il proprio cuore, e non si può nemmeno metterlo a tacere senza ammalarsi.

Clarice lo ha capito, lo ha compreso, e poi lo ha accettato. Gli ha scostato alcuni riccioli ribelli dalla fronte e lo ha abbracciato.

_“Un giorno riuscirete a fare pace, devi solo concedergli tempo. Francesco sembra portarsi molti mostri dentro.”_

Francesco si definiva sempre un mostro.

All’epoca, Lorenzo non riusciva a capacitarsene – non aveva mai visto nulla di mostruoso in Francesco fino alla fatidica notte in cui lui e Giuliano si sono picchiati – mentre ora il mostro lo vede eccome, ma forse è come dice Clarice: il mostro non è Francesco, è solo dentro di lui, e può darsi che un giorno riuscirà a liberarsene.

Lorenzo gli augura ogni bene. Gli augura di ritrovare Novella o qualcuno che le somigli, perché lei amava Francesco incondizionatamente e Lorenzo adesso sa come ci si sente ad avere una persona che ti sia talmente complice in tutte le tue sfumature da farti dimenticare che non tutte sono perfette. Ha compreso cosa significhi incontrare la propria migliore amica e decidere di trascorrere insieme a lei il resto della vita.

E poiché l’amore è fatto anche di porte – porte aperte, porte chiuse, porte lasciate solo accostate e altre sotto cui si infiltrano spiragli di buio e luce – Lorenzo appoggia la spalla alla soglia della camera da letto, il piede poco più indietro rispetto ai cardini della porta per non pesare su quel punto di parquet che scricchiola sempre quando viene calpestato, e guarda Clarice riposare placida sul loro letto, il suo corpo longilineo ed esausto raggomitolato e inclinato verso loro figlio che dorme sereno e al sicuro vicino alla sua bellissima mamma.

Lorenzo è felice di aver aspettato, di aver atteso quella mattina in cui si è scoperto innamorato di Clarice prima di tessere una famiglia con lei, perché da quel giorno non ha più provato timore, non si è più chiesto cosa sarebbe successo se – se solo, se forse… no, nessun _se_.

Lorenzo si avvicina silenziosamente, si inginocchia a lato del letto e appoggia le braccia sopra alle coperte. Rimane incantato a guardare i capelli scuri di suo figlio e le manine minuscole con cui si tiene a Clarice. Lei respira lentamente, gli occhi socchiusi come se non sapesse decidersi tra il cercare di guadagnare qualche minuto di sonno o continuare a vegliare sul loro bambino.

Esistono le anime speculari, riflette Lorenzo, e le anime gemelle; quelle che sono come te, e quelle che ti completano.

Lui e Giuliano sono fatti della stessa carne, lo stesso sangue, sono due specchi che combaciano perfettamente e possono riflettere il mondo che li circonda solo se esistono entrambi nello stesso momento, nello stesso spazio.

Clarice invece è diversa da lui, lo sarà per sempre, ma è in queste differenze che Lorenzo ha trovato ciò che ha sempre cercato prima ancora di sapere che lo stesse cercando. Lei gli riempie la vita.

“Lorenzo?”

“Dimmi.”

“Vieni qui, stai qui con noi.”

“Non vi voglio disturbare. Piero sembra così tranquillo…”

Clarice sorride e allunga cautamente una mano che Lorenzo le stringe in punta di dita.

“Perché ti stava aspettando e adesso sei arrivato.”

“Sì, sono arrivato.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fiori a cui sta pensando Lorenzo sono le belle di notte, ma visto che credo sia un tipo in grado di riconoscere una pianta dipinta ma poi dal vivo non saprebbe distinguere un giglio da un narciso, mi sono tenuta sul vago.  
> Poi: in teoria rompere uno specchio porta male perché si pensa che gli specchi mostrino l’anima di una persona e rompendo lo specchio si rompe anche l’anima riflessa; a essa servono sette anni per riformarsi, da cui sette anni di sfortuna. (È sempre per questa teoria dell’anima che molta magia ed esoterismo vario includono riti e tradizioni con gli specchi)


	3. Abbiamo già trovato l’ultimo amore (nemmeno un’ombra nel tuo sorriso)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambientato nell’aprile 2023.

Il sole gli scalda la pelle come una carezza impartita dall’alto, e il giardino di Bianca e Guglielmo è carico del profumo del gelsomino che si inerpica lungo una facciata della casa.

Lo schienale in vimini della sedia gli sta rigando la spina dorsale, ma Lorenzo è restio a spostarsi: Giovanni gli si è addormentato in braccio solo pochi minuti fa.

Suo figlio ha ancora quell’odore di latte e cose dolci che è tipico dei neonati e Lorenzo lo ascolta respirare piano contro il suo petto, gli sostiene la schiena con una mano e lo tiene adagiato contro il proprio cuore. Dovrebbe portarlo dentro ora che si è addormentato, e adagiarlo nella sua culla, ma questo significherebbe separarsi da lui e il suo peso è talmente piacevole tra le braccia che non riesce a pensare di lasciarlo andare anche solo per un’ora.

Giovanni, come Piero, è stato cercato, agognato – solo Contessina è stata una sorpresa, una luce inaspettata per la sua famiglia che ha aiutato anche Lorenzo a riscuotersi dalle sue ansie e a comprendere che la vita poteva proseguire libera dagli affanni, che suo fratello era vivo e ancora qui con tutti loro – Lorenzo vuole passare ogni istante possibile abbracciando suo figlio prima che diventi un po’ più grande e lui e Clarice siano costretti a dividere il nuovo arrivato con il resto della famiglia. Lasciamo che Giovanni sia solo suo e di sua moglie almeno per un altro poco di tempo. Contessina se la sono goduti poco: a parte una predilezione spiccata per Clarice e che Lorenzo non riesce ancora ad accattivarsi nonostante le ore di fiabe raccontate a letto, i giochi in cui lei è la principessa del regno e poi le bambole e i peluche, Contessina si è mostrata curiosa di conoscere tutti già dopo pochi mesi di vita, e da che ha imparato a camminare passa tutto il tempo correndo dietro Giovanna e i gemelli o andando in cerca di Giuliano. Perché sia sua figlia che le bambine di Bianca impazziscono per lo zio Giuliano, con grande costernazione di suo fratello che continua a dire che i bambini non gli piacciono e che lui non li sa trattare, anche se ormai nessuno gli crede – Lorenzo ha visto come Giuliano si illumina vicino a un bambino in particolare, lo ha ascoltato parlarne come fosse l’ottava meraviglia del mondo, ed è un sentimento che Lorenzo capisce e lo fa sorridere.

È vero che Giuliano non ha dimestichezza con i più piccoli, che non è mai stato uno di quelli che si inteneriscono udendo un bambino ridere o che pensano ai nomi dei futuri figli. Lui stesso è stato bambino per poco tempo: passava troppe ore con il nonno Cosimo che apprezzava la logica e la serietà e spezzava le illusioni di Giuliano di diventare un cavaliere senza rendersi conto che a un bambino le fantasie irrealizzabili servono. E quando Giuliano non era con il nonno, era con Lorenzo, e anche lui è stato cresciuto per essere più adulto e maturo dei suoi anni.

Sarà per questo che suo fratello ha coltivato la vena di infantilismo e lo spirito ribelle più di certe qualità. Non gli è mai piaciuto che gli dicessero cosa fare, chi essere. E ai bambini questo piace perché nemmeno loro vogliono padroni.

Lorenzo posa un bacio leggerissimo sui capelli morbidi di suo figlio, lo sistema meglio contro il petto per poterlo abbracciare senza svegliarlo. Non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dal quadro che ha davanti: Contessina è poco più in là con le ginocchia sporche d’erba che corre appresso a Giovanna, la quale ha trovato nella secondogenita di zio Lorenzo e zia Clarice una bambola in carne e ossa con cui giocare a fare la mamma. Piero invece sta tirando Francesco per un braccio e continua a chiamarlo mentre lui chiacchiera con Clarice e lei ride con una mano elegante posata davanti alla bocca. Lorenzo e Clarice hanno educato Piero meglio di così, gli hanno insegnato a non disturbare i grandi quando parlano, ma tanto Francesco gliele dà sempre tutte vinte e quindi si scusa con Clarice – _lui_ con _lei_. Dovrebbe essere Lorenzo a dirsi dispiaciuto perché non è riuscito a far entrare la buona educazione in testa a suo figlio – e fa salire Piero sulle sue spalle prima di riprendere la conversazione e continuare come nulla fosse, anche mentre Piero si sta dondolando e Francesco deve continuamente afferrarlo per le gambe per impedirgli di cadere.

Se ci fosse anche Novella, lei starebbe già filmando tutto per prenderlo in giro più tardi, oppure pubblicherebbe i video su Facebook per screditare ulteriormente la reputazione di uomo severo che Francesco era riuscito a guadagnarsi con i dipendenti e i soci della banca, almeno prima che lei e Giuliano decidessero di postare le foto del Carnevale in cui Francesco ha portato in giro Piero indossando un mantello e una corona in plastica per esser il re Riccardo del piccolo Robin Hood che lanciava frecce sempre dalla posizione sopraelevata delle spalle di Francesco.

Francesco era un altro che un tempo non sapeva come comportarsi con i bambini. Adesso Lorenzo e Clarice saprebbero di potergli affidare i loro tre figli a occhi chiusi – ma se glielo dicessero, Francesco andrebbe a nascondersi in qualche luogo sconosciuto e non ne riemergerebbe mai più. O forse lo farebbe solo se Piero stesso venisse a reclamarlo.

Giuliano gli arriva da dietro e gli scompiglia i capelli. “Te lo porto dentro? Guglielmo è appena riuscito a far addormentare Cosetta, ma non so quanto durerà. Ti conviene approfittarne.”

“No, va bene così. Tanto Giovanni non si sveglia una volta che crolla.”

Giuliano sembra felice. Felice per lui, ma non quanto lui. Ormai Lorenzo ha dovuto arrendersi al fatto che ci sono crepe lungo le vene di suo fratello e lui da solo non basta a sanarle. Giuliano dovrà trovare una vita che sia sua prima di poter abbracciare a piene mani anche quella di Lorenzo, ma Giuliano ci sta arrivando, ci sta riuscendo. Un passo alla volta, giorno per giorno. Lorenzo non ne era sicuro all’inizio, ma andarsene dalla loro casa di infanzia per vivere per conto proprio ha fatto bene a suo fratello.

Giuliano ha sempre avuto bisogno dei suoi spazi, e Lorenzo ha dimenticato troppo spesso che _suoi_ non significava per forza anche _loro_.

Suo fratello si accovaccia sul prato a fianco di Lorenzo e si guarda intorno con espressione saccente.

“Visto? Avevo ragione io.”

“Riguardo cosa?”

Giuliano indica con un gesto del braccio la visione allegra davanti a loro. I bambini che giocano, Francesco e Clarice che sono amici ed entrambi così belli baciati dal sole di una primavera inoltrata che assomiglia già all’estate. “Questo. Hai fatto una cazzata dietro l’altra e alla fine guarda, l’hai comunque avuta vinta. Hai tutto quello che volevi.”

Quello che voleva e anche qualcosa in più. E c’è stato un momento, un lungo momento, in cui Lorenzo ha temuto che invece non avrebbe avuto niente o, peggio ancora, l’avrebbe ottenuto solo per perderlo, tuttavia quel momento è passato, ed erano tutti insieme quando l’hanno seppellito nel campo degli errori per ottenerne qualcosa di bello, qualcosa di profumato che fiorisca per sempre.

Mancherebbe un solo particolare per rendere questa domenica ancor più perfetta.

“Stai andando a prendere Giulio?”

Giuliano scuote la testa, tiene lo sguardo fisso in avanti. “No, oggi non me lo lasciano. C’è un cazzo di pranzo di famiglia o qualche altra scusa che s’è inventata quella stronza.”

“La prossima volta. C’è sempre la prossima volta, Giuliano.”

“Sì, si può fare un’altra volta.”

Lorenzo poggia la mano sulla spalla di suo fratello e Giuliano si volta a guardarlo. Non ha gli occhi lucidi perché Giuliano è come Francesco e non piange a meno che non sia stremato, ma Lorenzo lo conosce. È suo fratello. Sarà sempre suo fratello.

“Non è grave, non stai perdendo un’occasione. Vorrà dire che conoscerà suo cugino quando ci saranno anche Novella e Viola.”

Giuliano sogghigna. “La famiglia al completo così, in una botta sola? Povera bestia, non se lo merita.”

“Non siamo a corto di tempo, Giuliano. Possiamo sempre rimediare, e ci saranno altre belle giornate da passare insieme.”

“Così pare.”

“Così è.”

“Va bene, così è. Ma adesso è meglio che qualcuno tolga l’altro tuo figlio di dosso a Francesco prima che si spezzi il collo.”

“Se fai piangere Piero, Clarice e Francesco ti rovinano.”

“Posso sempre affogarli in piscina. Poi mi aiuterai tu a nascondere i corpi.”

Lorenzo trattiene la risata nel cuore per non disturbare il sonno di Giovanni.

“Sei spacciato, Giuliano.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentite tutti che sto urlando? No, perché sto urlando, ed è perché ho finalmente trovato il modo di inserire Giulio e pure così, a gamba tesa. Perché if I’m going down I’m taking everybody with me.  
> Giulio De’ Medici – conosciuto anche come papa Clemente VII – fu il figlio illegittimo-non-poi-così-illegittimo di Giuliano De’ Medici e Fioretta Gorini. Sì, il figlio di _Giuliano_ divenne papa. Nacque a un mese esatto dalla morte del padre perché chiaramente il fato fece della vita di Giuliano De’ Medici un esempio di tragica ironia, e se nella terza stagione dei Medici non mi metteranno Giulio io reclamerò la testa di qualcuno. Hanno fatto passare a Giuliano l’ultima notte di vita con “una vecchia fiamma”? Bene, che abbiano il coraggio di portare a termine l’opera E MI MOSTRINO LE CONSEGUENZE.  
> Se non si fosse capito, ho molti feels su Giulio e su suo padre e tutto quello che sarebbe potuto essere ma non è stato. E visto che il Marlenaverse è nato _appositamente_ per quel che “avrebbero potuto #einvece” potete intuire come proseguirà la cosa.  
> Ora, info dump: tra gli innumerevoli figli, Bianca e Guglielmo ebbero una figlia di nome Cosa. Perché chiaramente avevano finito i nomi ed erano troppo esausti per pensare ad altro. Quindi ho deciso che Marlena!Bianca ha avuto una fase _Les Misérables_ mentre era incinta e ha chiamato la bambina Cosetta.


End file.
